TOW almost the end
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: This is a story about Chandler and Monica. A better summary inside... plz r+r!


The One with almost the end We are in the year 2002. Chandler and Monica are married and they have a son, Jake, he is one and a half. Monica is stressed by both Chandler and Jake and decides to take a vacation, ALONE. She takes a bus to Maine and there ( in the bus) she meets a nice man, Paul...  
  
It was a beautiful day in winter. Snow seemed to have said good-bye for the time being and the sun was shining brightly. 'If it were just a little warmer', Monica thought as she, Chandler and their son Jake stood at the bus station.  
  
"Do have go?" Jake asked. His blue eyes shimmering with tears. He was clutching Chandler's jacket.  
  
"Yes, honey, mommy needs some vacation." Jake just stared at her. "But when I'll be back I have a surprise for you." This made Jake smile again.  
  
"Are you really ok with this?" Monica asked Chandler.  
  
"I hate to let you got but if you need this vacation, I am ok with it." Chandler managed a small smile.  
  
"I'll be back in a week." She said. The bus had just arrived. Chandler nodded. It seemed like he was about to cry. Usually, Monica would have found it sweet, but at that moment she didn't want to deal with it. She kissed Jake and Chandler.  
  
"I love you." She whispered to Chandler.  
  
"I love you, too." Chandler choked. Monica took her little bag and walked towards the bus. Chandler had a weird feeling that something would change. He was afraid it wouldn't be a positive change.  
  
It was a relief for Monica when the bus drove out of the parking lot. She couldn't see Jake and Chandler anymore and she had to admit it, she was glad. As much as she loved these two, she needed this time alone. Chandler had been sick some time ago and it had worn her out. Of course, she had been worried about him and she had taken care of him but with him, Jake and work it had all gone too much. She was sure after the vacation everything would be fine again.  
  
Monica fell asleep and so she didn't notice the bus driving slower and slower. Only when it stopped moving at all, she woke up. She looked out the window and saw the reason why they had stopped; it was snowing like crazy.  
  
"We are afraid to tell you we can't go on. We'll stay here for a while. Please stay calm. The heater is on full power, if you freeze anyway, let us know." The driver said through the microphone.  
  
Monica sighed. She hadn't imagined her vacation like that. She turned off her walkman and put out her book. After reading two pages, she realized it was no use. She couldn't concentrate. She wanted to do something real. She wanted to go out and wander in the snow or something. She was aware it wasn't possible.  
  
"Sorry, is this seat taken?" A male voice suddenly asked. Monica turned to look at the man. He smiled kindly and kinda shy. She smiled back and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"It's just because the children I sat with are a little. overactive. I love children, really, but after I was almost beaten up twice now with some sort of action figure, I decided to look for a new seat." Monica smiled at the man. He was good looking. Tall, she could tell by his long legs, dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Somehow, she was reminded of Richard just without the moustache.  
  
"I understand." Monica told him. "I have a son and sometimes he can be very active."  
  
"You have children?" he man was very interested.  
  
"Just one son, Jake. He is one and a half." She was reminded of her little baby. She started to miss him already.  
  
"I always wanted kids but my wife didn't. Well, she is my ex-wife now." The man told her.  
  
"My husband used to be like that, too. I don't know what changed but he and Jake are inseparable."  
  
"That is great. I don't know your name."  
  
"Oh, I am Monica."  
  
"Paul. So Monica, why are you going to Maine?" Paul wanted to know.  
  
"For vacation. I need some time for myself." Paul nodded.  
  
"I know those times. My wife and I tried the same. You know how it worked out. but I am sure you and your husband will be fine. I am going to Maine because of work. They thought it would be nice to send me since I am the only one who knows how to ski." Paul laughed. Monica tried to laugh, too, but she couldn't. Was Paul right? Was she really trying to leave Chandler for real? She didn't want to think about it.  
  
"I hope the snow will stop soon." Monica changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, I don't care. I can talk with you and with a little extra luck I'll miss the conference. So, tell me more about you, Monica." Somehow Monica didn't want to talk with this man anymore. Still, the words came out of her mouth like a waterfall.  
  
". and now I am here." She finished.  
  
"That is sad. I hope Chandler is better now?" Paul asked with concern.  
  
"Oh yes, he has fully recovered. I was so scared. Chandler isn't sick often, then I was afraid Jake would catch Pneumonia, too. It was a stressy time."  
  
"You deserve the time off." Paul told her. Monica just nodded.  
  
After two hours, they were still not able to drive. The driver spoke to them: "There is a hotel nearby. We will all stay there until tomorrow. Please only take the most important things unless you want to carry your luggage for almost a mile." Monica took her rucksack where her most important things where inside. She didn't need anything else. Paul seemed to need nothing at all.  
  
"Don't you need anything?" Monica asked amazed.  
  
"The hotel here I know. I can buy everything necessary there. May I carry your rucksack?" Paul didn't let her answer, he just took it. Monica didn't stop him.  
  
The way to the hotel wasn't far but the snow made it appear much longer. Everybody looked exhausted and wet when they finally arrived. Paul looked kinda amused though. Monica found him more fascinating by the minute.  
  
"Are you too tired or do you wanna stay with me here for some time?" Paul wanted to know when they had settled in. Monica thought about it for a moment. She had slept in the bus, she wasn't tired anymore.  
  
"I'd like to stay here for a while." Paul smiled at her. He looked really sexy when he smiled and Monica even felt herself blush a little. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to stay with Paul for a while even though they were in the lounge where she could easily say goodnight if the whole thing got too much for her.  
  
The more Paul told her and the more he flirted with her, Monica missed Jake and Chandler. She was well aware of Paul coming on to her. It was very obvious.  
  
"Is there a phone?" she suddenly asked. Paul backed away. He had just moved closer to her.  
  
"I think over there." Paul pointed to a spot. Monica got up and walked to the phone. She needed to hear Chandler's voice. She quickly dialled her number and waited impatiently for Chandler to pick up the phone. Nothing happened, not even after ten rings. Sad, Monica went back to Paul.  
  
Paul picked up their conversation but Monica once again wasn't able to listen. She occasionally nodded or smiled but her mind was with Chandler. Paul seemed not to notice.  
  
"I don't want to appear rude but do you want to come upstairs with me?" Paul blurted. Monica was shocked.  
  
"Of course not, Paul, I am married!" she rose. "I love my husband. I love him and my son more than anything else in the world, I would never risk what we have!" Monica was angry.  
  
"If you love him that much, how come you are here and he isn't? Good night." Paul left. Monica didn't move. She suddenly realized her vacation had been a mistake. She also realized Paul was right. She felt bad for yelling at him, she had certainly flirted with him. Yes, Monica had thought she wanted all that. Everything but Chandler. She had been wrong, so so wrong. Monica ran over to the receptionist. He looked almost scared.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"How is the weather? Will we be able to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely, the snow has stopped, the streets are empty."  
  
"So technically, I could leave right now?" Monica asked hopefully.  
  
"Technically."  
  
"I need a car! Do you have a car?" The receptionist nodded slowly.  
  
"I need it, please." The receptionist could not say no. He fished for his key and gave it to Monica who promised to bring it back the next day. He watched her run outside. He had watched her and Paul. He had seen how her mind had been elsewhere. At heart, he was a romantic and he couldn't see a beautiful woman suffer. So, why not work a little longer for the sake of love?  
  
The streets were all empty and Monica could drive easily. She drove like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, she only wanted to be with Chandler. To be with him and never leave him. Then she remembered - he wasn't even home. Where was he? Where was Jake? The thought of her husband and son made her drive even faster.  
  
At 3.43am Monica had finally arrived home. She left the car quickly and stormed upstairs. That's when she remembered she had no key with her. She had left all her things except for her wallet at the hotel. She had to go there again anyway. So Monica knocked. She heard something rustle inside and a moment later Chandler and a half awake Jake stood in front of her. Without saying anything, Monica hugged them.  
  
"I am so sorry, Chandler. So sorry." She sobbed.  
  
"It's ok, honey." Chandler was still half asleep.  
  
"Mommy?" Jake asked worried. Monica looked at him.  
  
"It's ok, baby, mommy will stay home now." The little boy smiled broadly and hugged her tightly.  
  
The little family sat on the couch where Chandler and Jake had slept earlier. Their son was asleep again, cuddled in between them. Monica had leaned her head against Chandler's chest. She was tired and felt her eyes shut.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Chandler asked gently.  
  
"I missed Jake and you."  
  
"Uh, ok. We missed you, too."  
  
"I'll never do that again. It was wrong, very wrong." Monica suddenly remembered Paul. At first, she had even considered.  
  
"Did you at least meet someone nicely?" Chandler wanted to know.  
  
"Nah. you and the others are the best company." Chandler kissed her temple.  
  
"I am so tired." Monica said.  
  
"Then sleep. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Monica fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
END  
  
Ok, not my best work. I wrote it quite some time ago and just changed few things now so I could post it. I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. Written by Anika (sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com) 


End file.
